For The Love Of A Child
by Neo Lady Bianca
Summary: Liz left Roswell after dropping of Tess, and was gone for about sixteen years. Now she is back and a teenage boy with her. Also Liz has a lot of secrets, and some of them are her's alone. Not the same girl who left Roswell is returning now.
1. Chapter 1

With both hands on the wheel I still couldn't believe I was going back to where it had all started. In some ways I was still running just like the night I left everything and everyone behind. Seeing the welcome to Roswell sign come into view I blinked not totally believing what I was seeing. Those words came back... The woods are lovely, dark, and deep, But I have promises to keep, And miles to go before I sleep, And miles to go before I sleep. It wasn't just Alex who held a place with Robert Frost's words. When I left I made a promise to the last person I expected to make one to... Glancing in my rear view mirror I could see that promise I had lived with for about sixteen years. For which I had given up my life and love to protect with everything within me. "Mom, pull over and let me drive," Came Lucas's voice as he rubbed his eyes and sat up in the back.

"I've been driving longer than you've been alive. I'm fine," I tried to reassure him that it was fine.

"I slept through Arizona, so it's my turn already," he insisted giving me his puppy eyes to get what he wanted.

"We're here," I breathed as we got into town.

"Wow, it's worse than anything I could imagine," Lucas said climbing into the front passenger's seat.

"Yeah, I know. After everything I see it so different than when we were here last," I agreed seeing nothing had really changed.

It was like someone froze time almost...

"That's where you worked," Lucas scoffed slightly as he pointed out the Crash.

"Yep," I whispered as I pulled into a parking spot out front.

Sitting there I couldn't bring myself to take my hand off the wheel just yet. I half expected Maria to come out the door to complain I was late. She'd blame Max for it because he takes all my time so she'd say. Waiting it doesn't happen as minute after minute passes...

"Mom, I'm starving! Can we go?" Lucas asks breaking my thoughts.

"Sure," I mumble taking the keys out.

Following Lucas's lead I get out of my Jeep, and head into the Crash trying to be normal. Or at least not draw unwanted attention to myself and Lucas... Quickly a young dirty blonde waitress come to Lucas asking him where he'd like to sit. He quickly lets the girl know that he is with his mom, and that we would like a booth towards the back. She glances at me apologetically before leading us to a booth. As we slid into the booth Maxx as her name tag states; hands us each two menus before leave mumbling about coffee. Soon she back with two cups of coffee one black and one with cream.

"I'm a good judge of character," Maxx smiles warmly as her antennas bobbled side to side.

There was something about this girl that was familiar like it was on the tip of my tongue. It was her personality, and so much more. Her eyes I had seen them before somewhere I know I had... Those weren't eyes you soon forgot either. No, not it a lifetime could you forget if ever. Then I could feel it right below my skin those needle like pricks running across my hand; it was saying she was like those I had left.

"Maxx is an interesting name," I comment casually.

"My dad name me Maxx after my uncle," Maxx replied politely.

"Could we have two Deaths on a Plate," I ordered without thinking about what I was doing.

"You've been through before," Maxx asked eying me carefully.

"Nah, a friend recommended it; said if I passed this way," I trailed off being nonchalant about it.

"That really isn't healthy," Maxx frowned at the thought someone had recommended that special.

"Please hold the lecture. You live but once," I said holding up my hand to stop her from going on.

"Alright," Maxx relented shrugging her shoulder.

As she left I could hear her mumbling under her breath making me laugh.

"She seems harmless," Lucas smiled slightly.

"Don't be so sure. She isn't no sheep," I whispered giving him the code for an Antarian.

We had come across a few who were harmless more or less. Some were even powerless and clueless about the blood that ran through their veins. For a long time I had thought Lucas was the only one of his kind but I was wrong. We even found out secrets of mine own that I never knew. It had answered more questions than I could of ever dream of, and there in the mist of it all I had found a connection that had been missing.

"Where are you?" Lucas asked bring me back to the Crash.

"Just thinking that's all," I shrugged as I picked up my coffee, and taking a long slow sip enjoy ever bit of the coffee.

A lot had changed since I had left because the coffee was like liquid hot tar when I left.

"We'll be fine. I've always got your back," Lucas spoke being very serious.

"Geez, sometimes you are your father's son so much so it's scary," I chuckle lightly as I reach out patting the side of his face.

"I'm my mother's son before anything less cause you're my whole wide world," Lucas eyes me as he speaks carefully choosing his words.

Spotting Maxx we both are silent as she sets a plate of bacon, eggs, sausage, toast, a stack of pancakes, two biscuits, and a mound of hash browns in front of both of us.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," Maxx rolled her eyes as she left us to eat.

"I don't think I can finish all this," Lucas whispered with his eyes as big as saucers.

After paying Lucas end up taking half his food in a take out box which I wasn't too surprised. There weren't many who could finish Death on a Plate apart from me and Micheal. Going back to the Jeep we sat there as I tried to figure out where to go from here. The look in Lucas's eyes was one of worry that I knew too well, and no kid should be that worried at his age.

"Go check out the town... I need to go see someone," I whispered knowing where I was headed.

"Maybe we should stick together," Lucas disagreed not liking me out of his sight in a new town.

"Everyone where I'm going is dead," I frowned as I spoke.

"Meet me back here in an hour and a half. Call if you're going to be late," Lucas relented as he got out and shut the door.

Starting the engine I pulled out smoothly making my way through town; I knew where I was heading like the back of my hand. As I got closer the air seemed to catch in my throat because of the memories of the last trip I made like this. Spotting the cemetery gates I pulled through as I swallowed hard, and parked right inside the gate with the intention of walking. Killing the engine I got out grabbing the white rose off the dash board. Taking my time I made my way through the rows of graves not really looking at anywhere but forward. I knew where my destination was... Before I had left there were many nights I had walked between these graves. Then there it is the one gravestone I haven't seen in years and years. Bending down I trace the letters gently like seeing an old friend after a long time.

"I've missed you... Seems like forever doesn't it. Never though it would end up like this. I wish you were here, Alex," I whispered as tears traced my face.

Alexander Whitman... He had been the one constant in my life since I could remember. He'd be the one I would turn to coming home, but he wasn't here except for in spirit.

"It's not fair... I need you here, and you're gone. Who is going to be on my side in the group? They won't understand what I did and why it... He shouldn't have to defend me, but I know he will,"

Shaking my head I lean back resting on the back of my legs sitting in a crouch. Wiping at the tears coming down my face I know it's too long already and I should leave before I'm spotted by someone or anyone. Standing up I place the rose on top of the gravestone, and good look around seeing no one I start walking back to my car. As I got closer I wasn't too surprised to see Lucas waiting for me... Seeing him I couldn't help but smile.

Settling into the hotel room I shook my head as the sight of Lucas sleep on top of his history book. He would study late into the night committed to knowing as much as he could. I had told him when he was little that the more you knew the better because it made you a better person. Four years old he believed me oddly enough, and I found him the next morning teaching himself to read. Grabbing a blanket I laid it over him, and kissed the top of his head like every night... Walking to the door I opened it quietly letting myself out into the night air. Taking a seat on the ground outside the door I watched the stars that sprinkled across the sky. All I can think is how he's growing up so fast right before my eyes. No longer is he that baby who fit just right in my arms with those chubby cheeks and eyes that sucked you in. Then I turned around he's sixteen years old. Sixteen year I had protected him with my life, and I would continue until my last breath.

"Hey there stranger," came Micheal's voice making me jump to my feet holding out my hand out of instinct.

"Micheal," I growled almost protectively.

"Chill, if I wanted to kill you I would of by now," Micheal said walking casually into view.

"I guess," I shrugged holding my stance.

"My kid spotted you in the Crash," Micheal admitted leaning against a post.

"Maxx," I replied slightly lowering my arm.

"Yeah, her... A lot change over the years," Micheal frowned trailing off at the end.

"How's Maria?" I asked curious about my best friend.

"Skipped town after giving birth. Her career was more important," Micheal answered barely whispering.

"Sorry," I mumbled softly.

"I don't believe that. All I came here for is to find out why you're back," Micheal said showing some of his anger in his eyes.

"Keeping a promise," I answered simply.

"Who's the kid," Michael asked not backing down.

"I think you need to leave," Came Lucas's voice as I turned to see him coming out.

"Not you're call, Kid," Micheal smirked having no ideal who he was dealing with.

Lucas however knew exactly who he was dealing with I had well informed my son.

"I don't think you want to make a scene. That wouldn't be good for you or the others. With that said... I'd say it is my call," Lucas replied very casually.

"Micheal, please go," I pleaded not wanting either to go off on the other.

"Fine, but I want answers," Micheal relented as he back way and then left.

"He wasn't going to harm me," I whispered as I closed the distance between me and my son.

"He had no business here at this hour," Lucas said between gritted teeth.

"Let's go get some sleep please," I shook my head as I took my overprotective son by the ear leading him inside.


	2. Chapter 2

Running the brush through my short curly bob I couldn't help wanting someone along with Lucas. Today we would face the pod quad which I hadn't seen in a long long time. It would not be a nice reunion to look forward to after they knew the truth no matter what the intentions were. Even now I wasn't sure I was ready to face them getting angry with me because for a long time they were my whole family. Hearing a knock at the door I crossed the room opening the door to see the last person I would of expected to see.

"You think you can leave a note. Be back when I can... Don't worry... I know it was just you and Lucas for all these years, but it's not that way anymore you hear me, Sis," Clark said standing in my doorway.

"I just want to drag you into my fight," I whispered as I dropped the brush to my side.

"Your my sister, and I will be here... Every time... You gonna let me in," Clark asked holding up the coffee.

Backing up I let him inside, and taking the coffee from him.

"Clark... Mom..." Lucas mumbled as he fumbled out of bed, and went to the bathroom shutting the door behind him.

"What's the plan," Clark questioned taking a seat on the bed.

"Go get breakfast. Tell one of them I'm calling a meeting, and then drive out to the desert where the pods are," I explained taking a seat on the dresser across from him.

Taking the lid off the coffee I inhaled the aroma, and then taking a long slow drink enjoying my caffeine fix.

"Well I wish we had more info about what the situation was now," Clark shrugged as he liked knowing what he was facing.

"Well Micheal has a kid named Maxx. Girl, a year or so younger than Lucas," I spoke up what I did know.

"Married?" Clark inquired eying me carefully like I'd break.

"Don't know," I replied honestly shaking my head.

Pinching the bridge of my nose I closed my eyes take a deep breath. Clearing my head I heard it outside someone was approaching from across the parking lot.

"Door," My eyes snapped opened to see Clark at the window looking out.

"Girl holding a white handkerchief in her hand at her side," Clark barley whispered knowing I'd hear.

"Let her in," I replied not sure why she was here.

Getting down I went to stand by Clark as he opened the door to reveal Maxx standing there.

"A meeting is being call tonight... I'm to hand deliver this to you," Maxx said holding out the handkerchief to me.

Taking the handkerchief I unfolded it to find the necklace from Atherton's... Isabel had had worn it for the longest time, but it had disappeared all together after Alex's death.

"We'll be there," I said looking up at Maxx.

Most of the day we had stayed inside the room not wanting to run into anyone. Actually I didn't want to chance it... Clark had insisted on going to get food from the vending machine. The hours slowly passed by before it was finally time to leave for the pod chamber. Going out to the jeep I got in the drivers seat as Clark got in next to me and Lucas in the back. Starting the engine I pulled out smoothly not getting anyone peeking from the hotel rooms which I was thankful for. Wanting to be careful I took the back roads to make sure I wasn't followed by anyone. Plus next to no one too these old roads at least not when I was growing up. I didn't see any cars or anything so I guess it still rang true even. After what felt like a long drive I parked where my jeep would be hard to spot. Getting out Clark and Lucas followed behind me as we made the walk to the path. We had gotten about half away when I spotted a camp fire in the distance... Max, Isabel, and Micheal were sitting around the fire. Pulling my jacket close it was weird like being outside looking in a place use to be home and family. As we get closer it's Max who looks up first because of the connection from when he saved me from a bullet. The others look to Max, and then they see me with my group.

"Liz," Max whispers as he stands up.

Out of instinct Lucas moves in front of me protectively not trusting the man before him. He knows who it is, but we've been on our own. Clark had to earn Lucas's trust, and so would Max and the others.

"Lucas, it's fine," I said making him look at me.

Reluctantly Lucas moved to stand beside me not liking this at all.

"I wouldn't hurt Liz," Max spoke up looking at Lucas.

"Lying isn't a good start," Lucas warned through gritted teeth.

"Why don't you introduce us," Isabel suggested as she joined Max followed by Micheal.

"This is my brother Clark. It's very complicated. This is Lucas... Well actually he was born Zan," I trailed off at the end.

"Tess left him with you. Why didn't you come back," Max demanded as his eyes went wild.

"Khivar was out to kill him. I know that better than anybody. Tess made me promise to keep him safe. She was convinced you send him away thinking he was human. Two years old he blasted a window out of a hotel room..." I tried my best to explain.

"You could of come to me, and given me a chance," Max countered as his face softened slightly.

"You have no ideal how many close calls there was. Always on the move never in one place and still. How safe would he have been here?" I scoffed at how ridiculous he was being.

Lucas was making eye contact with Clark, and was making plans of escape if needed. He was always making sure he was ten steps ahead of everyone. That's my boy in his element cause I could see those wheels turning fast. We weren't running away or escaping from them not now. It was important that he learn from them everything about where he came from I knew that better than most.

"We can't change things now. You are attacking the only mother he has really known. Look at your son... Really look," Isabel interjected as she looked at Max.

Slowly Max turned his attention from me to Lucas, and I could see him trying to swallow the anger. Under his dad stare Lucas look ticked off more than his occasional moodiness.

"Max, can we walk and talk," Clark asked motioning to the path.

Surprisingly Max nodded slightly and followed Clark off away from the group.

"Please sit," Isabel suggested as Micheal stood there silently by.

"Come on, Lucas," I urged as I pulled him to sit next me as I took a seat by the fire.

"Why are you back?" Micheal asked not about to mince words with me.

"I wanted to Lucas to know his family and where he was from. My knowledge only goes so far... I've learned things, but I'm not Antarian," I answered honestly looking up at Micheal.

"Mom," Lucas whispered in objection.

"I did my best..." I blinked back a few tears.

"Liz, I can see the good job you did. I can only imagine how hard it must have been," Isabel said with sympathy in her eyes.

"I think I've had enough family whatever," Lucas spoke up as he got to his feet.

"Sit now," I demanded using a tone Lucas knew well.

Instantly Lucas sat back down without making a sound.

"Thank you,"

Picking up a long stick I poked at the fire ignoring the looks from Isabel and Micheal. I knew they hadn't expected me to sound like a mom.

"I'm getting out of here. Tell Max that I'll meet him in the morning for breakfast. Liz," Micheal spoke up looking from Isabel to me in one fluid motion, and then left without another word.

"Lucas, can you go back to the Jeep," I asked wanting to talk with Isabel alone.

"Okay," Lucas agreed quickly getting up and leaving.

"He's mad at me," I said as Lucas got out of ear shot.

"Micheal shut down after you left. Never more committed to making things work with Maria, but there was something that was just wrong. I think Maria knew on some level at the end; if she had taken Maxx it would of kill him," Isabel frowned as she spoke and her eyes went darker somehow.

"Lucas had to come first. He didn't ask for any of this," I answered softly.

"I know and I'm thankful. Max is too; if he'll stop for a minute," Isabel sighed giving me a little small smile.

Walking up the old path with Isabel following close behind I want to see it is still there after all these years. Breathing in I can feel that the air is a little thinner, and it's like an old feeling that try to keep fresh in your mind's eye the best you can. The thing is that no matter what it isn't the same not really you just know it. Reaching the entrance Isabel puts her hands in place, and then suddenly there's the opening in front of us. Stepping inside as Isabel stood at the entrance; I looked around remembering everything. The medal frame with the remnants of what looked like popped rubber balloons. Something drew me to them like a moth to the flame. Reaching out my fingers out I touched getting a jolt I wasn't expecting. Everything looked like a dream that was slightly blurry around the edges.

"They are our last hope," came a woman's voice, but she was talking in a language I understood.

Turning I saw my mother Lara standing with an older man and a woman about Lara's age...

"Separating them was the only way to keep them both safe, my darling wife," Jor-El whispered pulling my mother close and gently kissing her forehead.

"Khivar has already destroyed your world, and Antar will meet the same fate if this fails," the other man spoke gravely with out hope.

"Lux, don't lose hope for our children. You're daughter will come for him one day. They're bond is undeniable," Lara smiled hopefully she was right.

Feeling like someone was shaking me I blinked my eyes seeing Clark standing over me worried.

"Don't scare me like that," Clark whispered as he pulled me into a hug.

"Sorry, the memory was strong," I explained knowing he knew what I meant.

"Lara was here in this place with Jor-El and woman named Lux. She wasn't human though... Antarian... They spoke the language and I understood them," I rambled off speaking quickly.

"Slow down and take a breath," Clark instructed me as he helped me sit up.

Taking a couple deep breaths I noticed Lucas was standing next to Isabel, and Max was on the other side of me knelt at my side.

"Lara said Khivar had destroyed Krypton, and would destroy Antar too if he wasn't stopped," I finished as ran my hand through my hair.

"Let me get you back to the hotel, so you can get some rest before you faint again," Clark stated rather than questioned.

Quickly Clark picked me up easily which surprised Max.

"Can I come by tomorrow," Isabel asked as Clark started to leave.

"Lucas will find you when Liz is up to it," Clark answered stopping only a moment at the entrance.

Looking over Clark's shoulder I could make out Lucas following behind his uncle. I knew he was just as worried as Clark because Lucas knew how bad it could have been.


	3. Chapter 3

After three days of Clark and Lucas hovering over me like I was going to splinter into a million pieces... Let's say I had enough of both of them. Maybe I snapped a little at the both of them; which I'd apologize for later tonight for sure. Walking out of the hotel I left my keys, and took to the streets I knew even after all these years. My feet knew where they were going, but it took seeing the closed trailer park... As I went there were a few trailer left scattered here and there, but the one that held that one memory still stood. Getting to the screen door I pushed it open finding the front door was gone. Stepping inside it was empty which shouldn't of surprised me not really. Feeling a slight pricks running across the palms of my hands I knew I wasn't alone anymore.

"Going down memory lane," Michael asked as I turned to see him in the doorway.

"Remember Lexi," I questioned being serous.

"Two weeks," Micheal answered shrugging not getting it.

"I spent the night here. We hid in the corner of the kitchen because Hank was on a bender with empty whiskey bottle in his hand. You stood between him and us that night," I whispered as my eyes glazed over remembering it so clearly.

"Whatever," Micheal sighed passing it off as nothing.

"It wouldn't be the last time you protected me. Fifth grade Erick Lowater though he could make out with me, and you decked him after seeing the tears," I shook my head slightly eying him.

"The dude was a punk," Micheal grumbled as he crossed his arms.

"You protected me and then Max protected me too... One day I had to learn to stand on my own two feet for someone who was counting on me to protect him. I knew both of you would move on like you should, but I hope that maybe one day we can be friends again," I whispered looking down at my feet.

Slowly I heard Micheal's shoe walk towards me, and then he put his hand under my chin making me look at him.

"I loved you and I still do... When you left I thought that I could move forward with Maria, but you were there in my head every day reminding me I didn't go after you. There wasn't a day that passed," Micheal spoke more than I had ever heard him ever.

My mouth dropped opened in awe of what he had said as it sunk in completely.

"Thank you, for giving me another reason to envy Max Evans," I echoed those words from so long ago as I finally understood what he had meant that night all those years ago.

"You let him love you like I wanted too. I knew what I had missed," Micheal started to say until I cut him off with a kiss that was years in the making.

Sitting in Micheal's kitchen of his two story cottage on the edge of town I was still reeling from the making out in the trailer. Even now I could feel his lips moving against mine in perfect harmony like we were made for each other. Running my finger across my lips I was broken out of my thoughts as Micheal sat a cup of coffee in front of me, and took the seat across from me looking amazing.

"Not so innocent," Micheal smirked as he watched me.

Taking the cup in my hands I picked it up putting the rim to my lips taking a nice slow sip.

"Never calmed to be," I smirked behind my cup.

"True," Micheal agreed with a slight nod.

"People were always telling me who I was," I shrugged as I took another sip and then sat it down on the table.

"Did you ever," Micheal trailed off looking uncertain that he wanted the answer.

"I thought about you a lot, and hoped you were happy. Once when Lucas was about three we were in this town twenty minutes from Vegas; I ran after some man thinking it was you. From the back I could of sworn up and down it was, but from the front it was a whole different story. The guy almost had a stroke think I was some woman from his past trying to pin a kid on him," I laughed slightly as I shook my head.

"You would scare a man half to death," Micheal chuckled right along with me.

Then I got real quiet as my mind swirl with other thoughts that I didn't really like too much. Most of the time I was good about keeping them in the back of my mind where they couldn't cause any trouble. Every now and then they would creep in when I let my guard down just an inch.

"There was times I questioned if I was doing right by Lucas. Being on the move all the time with no real place to call home. Until about six months ago it was the two of us," I said swallowing the lump in my throat.

"How is he related to you," Micheal asked without mentioning his name.

"Lucas and I were passing through Smallville, Kansas. Can't really explain it... Except I felt this draw there that took my breath away. It felt like the closer I got the easier it was to just be. Clark and I are twins... We crashed here when we about four years old. Somehow we got separated, and I ended up in New Mexico," I explained some of what I had learned.

"Your blood looked human," Micheal countered eying me.

"It looks human, but it was really closing looked at you see a difference," I replied cause it had confused me too.

"Why would your parents lie to you," Micheal questioned curious.

"I'm not sure really. Can't ask them now," I shrugged my shoulders a little.

Both of my parents had passed away a couple of years ago... I mean my dad was almost fifty when I was in high school, and he had a lot of heart problems on top of everything. Then my mom just stopped living from what I read online about it just like I had about my dad. They had put Micheal over everything until my return; it had called him a close personal family friend.

"Why are you back now," Micheal asked getting to the meat of what he wanted to know.

"Lucas is able to handle himself now, and I'm not waiting for him to blow something up. No matter what I know we'll never be completely safe until Khivar is gone. Max needs to get to know his son, and Lucas needs to get to know Max too. We have to stop running," I answered honestly.

"Here," Micheal said holding out the keys to the apartment above the Crash.

"Are you sure," I questioned not sure about it.

"Staying in a hotel isn't right. Take it before I change my mind," Micheal smirked a little shaking the keys in front of me.

"Next you'll have me waitressing," I joked lightheartedly.

"Nah, I'll give you a little time to settle in. Maybe," Micheal teased me as we fell into a comfortable rhythm.

"Has she called," I asked needing to know.

"Never... It hurts Maxx more than anything. When she turned eight I called Maria; I thought I could get her to call her daughter. She told me don't call again cause all that mattered was her upcoming concert," Micheal frowned as he spoke as his voice dripped with anger and frustration.

"I'm sorry," I apologized as reached over taking him by the hand.

"No one could keep her here... She would of left even if you had stayed. Took me a long time to realize it... It was easier to blame you than her," Micheal shook his head sighing heavily.

"For years I've been trying to prepare myself for you hating me," I admitted like it was some deep dark secret.

"I never hated you really cause I knew you wouldn't just leave. Not without saying goodbye unless you had a reason," Micheal said looking me in the eye being serious.

"I drove about sixteen hours, and when I stopped I was in Blackfoot, Idaho. Didn't sleep for the first three days," I whispered as I remembered it so clearly.

"Remember walking floor with Maxx as she cried. I knew she wanted Maria so badly. Lasted two weeks, and then she started sleeping at night. It scared me at first, and I watched her for two days strait not sleeping a wink," Michael changed the subject slightly.

"Lucas was so good. He slept through the night right away only waking long enough to eat and be changed. I thought back then maybe he wouldn't get any powers," I sighed as I picked up my cup and taking another sip.

Watching Micheal's face I knew he was curious about when Lucas's powers first showed up. All of us had been told he was completely human... That had been one big fat lie and then some! When his 2nd birthday had come and gone I had thought I was in the clear. Boy, was I wrong! That was one thing I would never forget not if I lived for another hundred years or more.

"Four months after Lucas's 2nd birthday... I thought we could settle down for a month or so maybe. Got an apartment, and a good job. It was my first day off in two weeks, so I was spending it with Lucas. At the time I was in the kitchen cooking chicken nuggets in the oven. Suddenly I hear him crying so I run into the living room just in time to see the curtains catch fire. That would eventually turn into exploding windows," I explained painting Micheal a picture.

"Maxx was four when she shattered a vase that she didn't like. She wasn't thrill when I put it back together. Pouted for two whole days. I don't know what I would of done with out Isabel and Max's help with her," Michael admitted reluctantly.

Hearing a door open I looked over my shoulder to see Max coming in the house. Right now I wasn't up to talking to him about everything just yet. I had forgiven him for Lucas's sake, but he still broke me in two all those years ago.

"I'm going to go," I mumbled getting up.

"Liz, don't," Micheal started to say.

"I got to get back before Lucas comes looking for me. Thanks for the coffee, and the trip down memory lane," I smiled as I sat the cup on the table.

Passing Max to get to the door I didn't offer him even a side glance. Once outside I started walking back towards town knowing I had to face my family sooner or later. Walking out wasn't a good thing, and something we didn't do as a rule. It was being back here dealing with everything I needed the space to not feel like I was drowning. Everything felt like it was coming to a head, and I wasn't sure I could handle what came next. In my gut I knew that it wouldn't be long before everything we had been running from caught up with us. Roswell was where it all started, and now it would be where it all ended for good.

"Lady, you need a ride," came Micheal's voice making me look to see him on his bike stopped next to me.

"Yeah, I could use a little danger. Moms don't normal, but I have a need for speed," I joked take the helmet he offered and getting on. "

Dangerous in my middle name," Micheal quipped back eying me as I put the helmet on.

"I'll hold on," I smirked just a little as I wrapped my arms around his waist.


End file.
